The present invention relates generally to golf accessories, and more particularly to golf accessories designed to assist golfers in picking up a golf ball.
Golf is a sport that may be played and enjoyed by people regardless of age and in less than ideal physical condition. If a person has a back problems or other physical limitations brought about by knee problems, hip problems, pregnancy, weight problems, and the like, that make it undesirable to bend over, for instance when picking up a ball out of a cup or placing a ball on a tee, that person either has to have another person who will routinely perform those necessary tasks, the person has to bear the pain associated with bending, or an alternative arrangement has to be made. In the game of miniature golf which involves only the putting portion of the golf game, a person is constantly bending over to pick and place the ball, thereby exacerbating the problem.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a device that permits a golfer to pick and place a ball without the user having to bend over.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to be usable in combination with any golf club.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.